Current demands for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration of fabricated devices require submicron features, increased transistor and circuit speeds, and improved reliability. As semiconductor processes progress, pattern dimensions such as line width, and other types of critical dimensions, are continuously shrunken. This is also referred to as the design rule. Such demands require formation of device features with high precision and uniformity, which, in turn, necessitates monitoring of the fabrication process, including frequent and detailed inspections of the devices while they are still in the form of semiconductor wafers, including both finished devices and/or unfinished devices.
The term “specimen” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of wafer, masks, and other structures, combinations and/or parts thereof used for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, magnetic heads, flat panel displays, and other semiconductor-fabricated articles.
Unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “examination” used in this specification should be expansively construed to cover any kind of detection and/or classification of defects in an object. Examination is provided by using, e.g., non-destructive examination tools during or after manufacture of the object to be examined. By way of non-limiting example, the examination process can include scanning (in a single or in multiple scans), sampling, reviewing, measuring, classifying and/or other operations provided with regard to the object or parts thereof, using one or more examination tools. Likewise, examination can be provided prior to manufacture of the object to be examined and can include, for example, generating an examination recipe(s). It is noted that, unless specifically stated otherwise, the term “examination” or its derivatives used in this specification are not limited with respect to the size of the inspected area(s), to the speed or resolution of the scanning or to the type of examination tools. A variety of non-destructive examination tools includes, by way of non-limiting example, optical tools, scanning electron microscopes, atomic force microscopes, etc.
Examination process can include a plurality of examination steps. During the manufacturing process, the examination steps can be performed a multiplicity of times, for example after the manufacturing or processing of certain layers, or the like. Additionally or alternatively, each examination step can be repeated multiple times, for example for different wafer locations or for the same wafer locations with different examination settings.
By way of non-limiting example, run-time examination can employ a two-step procedure, e.g. inspection of a specimen followed by review of sampled defects. During the inspection step, the surface of a specimen or a part thereof (e.g. areas of interest, hot spots, etc.) is typically scanned at relatively high-speed and/or low-resolution. The captured inspection image is analyzed in order to detect defects and obtain locations and other inspection attributes thereof. At the review step the images of at least part of defects detected during the inspection phase are, typically, captured at relatively low speed and/or high-resolution, thereby enabling classification and, optionally, other analyses of at least part of defects. In some cases both phases can be implemented by the same inspection tool, and, in some other cases, these two phases are implemented by different inspection tools.
Examination generally involves generating some output (e.g., images, signals, etc.) for a wafer by directing light or electrons to the wafer and detecting the light or electrons from the wafer. Once the output has been generated, defect detection is typically performed by applying defect detection method and/or algorithm to the output. Most often, the goal of examination is to provide high sensitivity to defects of interest while suppressing detection of nuisance and noise on the wafer.
There is a need in the art for improving the sensitivity of defect detection.